


A Prima Vista

by Esdeem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Head Canons Aplenty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: As a young warrior in training, Urbosa is tasked with escorting a priestess from the Holy Order Of Hylia to a mysterious shrine at the edge of the Gerudo Desert. But the journey will not be an easy one, and it will force both of them to confront the events that led them to this moment. Will they find more than just the shrine they're looking for along the way...? My take on how Urbosa and Zelda's mother first met.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Prima Vista

_a prima vista - "at first sight", to sight read or perform a musical piece while reading it for the first time, without rehearsal._

* * *

"Tell me, do all priestesses of Hylia cower at the first sign of danger, or is that unique to you?"

"I am _not_ cowering! I am merely, well, assessing the situation."

"Assessing the situation."

"Yes. Precisely that."

"From behind me."

"At the moment, you are better prepared to deal with what lies ahead of us. Therefore, it's only prudent to defer to you. Temporarily, of course."

"Of course."

Urbosa sighed with a degree of exhaustion usually reserved for mothers with unruly toddlers. _The situation_ was a trio of lizalfos about five yards ahead of them. They'd dropped camouflage as she and her newfound charge crested a dune. They hissed and flailed their long tongues in the air, arms wide and tails straight up in the air. Typical threat display. If they wanted to attack, they wouldn't have revealed themselves in the first place. They wanted no part of a Gerudo warrior, not even a novice like herself.

Lizalfos, she decided, were smarter than they looked.

Her companion knew none of this. Sister Marina lived in a Hylian cloister and spent most of her days with her nose in books. That meant a full stomach every night, a warm bed with soft blankets and plush pillows, and the protection of city walls and a phalanx of knights. Not a whit of practical experience. Hell, she'd probably only ever seen drawings of monsters, let alone been this close to one. And she doubted the seminary included lessons on monster anatomy and behavior.

Urbosa smirked. That meant she could play.

"I don't know, Sister. Lizalfos can be quite dangerous if provoked. Perhaps we should retreat, just to be safe."

"Won't that delay our journey?" There was a note of panic in her voice, one absent when they first saw the monsters.

_Like a sanke carp on the line,_ Urbosa thought.

"We'll likely need to turn back and make an attempt another day." Urbosa glanced over her shoulder, eyes lingering on the robe she insisted on wearing during the journey. "Will you be able to swift escape swathed in a whole bolt of fabric?"

A bolt of danger marred her perfect face. "I have trekked through the desert for four hours without incident _or_ complaint!"

"Debatable, but go on."

"Retreat," she continued as if Urbosa had never interrupted her, "Would not be a challenge for me."

"Lizalfos are known as one of the fastest creatures in all of Hyrule."

She met Marina's eyes and, for the first time, saw something new behind them. A spark of mischief glittered and the hint of a smile cracked through the Hylian stoicism.

"True, but I have also heard tales of the Gerudo. Renowned across Hyrule for their bravery and strength." The corner of her mouth curled a fraction more. "What a shame the first one I've spent time with has suggested retreat at the first sign of danger."

Urbosa quirked a brow. _Well well. Looks like this priestess has a little spunk after all._

She'd never fully taken her eyes off the monsters. For all their bluster, they hadn't moved an inch. Urbosa took a step toward them. The beasts stood their ground. Another step earned her a hiss from the boldest of the three. The other two took a step back but continued the histrionics. Well, if they wanted to make noise...

"Sister Marina, you might want to back up a bit."

As soon as the priestess moved a safe distance away, Urbosa spoke to the skies. Not in prayer, but in the dialogue of an intimate friendship forged in childhood. The elders called it a gift from the Seven Heroines. A sign of divine favor. An instrument of terrible retribution. It started as a slight tingle in the tips of her fingers, the charge gaining strength as it coursed through her arm. Within seconds, power danced within her. Sparks leapt from her skin into the dry air. She took in a deep breath, letting the energy build.

As it reached a crescendo within her, Urbosa drew her sword and pointed it into the clear sky. Lightning struck the blade, cascading down to the ground around her and cast the whole area in a pale green glow. The crack of thunder followed, piercing the air and echoing across the dunes.

Urbosa hoped the display of power would end the battle before it began. Indeed, two of the lizalfos backpedaled and cowered. But the third, the very one that hissed at her, stood its ground. Both its eyes swiveled to stare right at her. Its grip tightened on the rough-hewn spear in its hands. For a split second, Urbosa could have sworn she saw a flicker of red-black creep across its scaly skin.

The lizalfo roared, leveled the spear, and lunged a step forward in a feint. Its courage spread like wildfire. Soon, Urbosa found herself staring down three blades. There would be no more posturing, nor any hope for retreat. Only one option remained.

"Stay back, Sister Marina. I swear I won't let these beasts near you."

_Heroines,_ she thought. _I pray you help these wayward souls find peace._

Urbosa advanced, angling to keep herself between Marina and the lizalfos. The aggressive one charged first. Its spear met her shield. She used the opening to strike at the lizalfo's exposed chest. A Gerudo would never present such an unguarded target. Lizalfos were as strong as they were fast. But they were all power and intimidation, without a form to their combat or a strategy to their attacks.

As the first lizalfo staggered, a second swung its blade at her back.

Marina gasped.

Urbosa pirouetted away and answered with a spinning strike of her own. A simple cambré and a third blade screamed harmlessly past her. The first lizalfo came with another strike, but her scimitar intercepted the blow. A simple twist wrenched the weapon from the monster's hands, then a slash sent it to the ground. Their attacks continued, grew more frantic. Urbosa didn't panic. She'd found the rhythm of this battle and now she danced to it.

The specifics of the opponent, the give and take of the combat slipped away. Instead, Urbosa thought of calloused fingers against the strings of the sitar and the timbre of a voice as warm and comforting as a campfire. She swayed in time to different music back then, the song and the dance feeding off one another's energy. She never wanted it to end and complained endlessly when the last notes echoed through their small home.

She never expected it to go silent so soon.

If beauty led her moments, pain fed her fury. Her blade bit into flesh and splattered blood against the golden sands. She could have dispatched the lizalfos with only a few precise strikes and brought the battle to an end. But Urbosa drew out the moment, demanding vengeance and satisfaction these monsters could never give her. It took several minutes before the body of the first lizalfo fell to the ground.

The second fell to a downward slash and she twirled to the last. The final lizalfo charged. Another sloppy attack. She slid away from the attack and drove the blade through her enemy's chest. The life left its body with a pathetic croak and slipped off the blade, falling beside its comrades. As she stared at the ruin of her enemies, she added to her earlier prayer.

_Forgive the part of me that's glad they didn't run away._

She sheathed the blade and drew in a few long breaths. In. Out. Repeat. She needed to settle her red hot nerves, still flush with the thrill of battle. She closed her eyes and, with one final deep breath, turned around.

She was startled to see Marina right behind her, eyes glassy. She reached out a trembling hand that stopped just shy of Urbosa's shoulder.

"I... I'm so sorry, Lady Urbosa. I shouldn't have provoked you into fighting those monsters! What if you'd been hurt? I hope you can--"

Urbosa lifted a hand and angled herself to block Marina's view of the carnage. "You have nothing to apologize for. I made the choice to fight the lizalfos. Besides, they were dangerously aggressive. Better to deal with them now, rather than give them the chance to attack an unprepared caravan."

She bit her lower lip. "Perhaps so."

"Your first time seeing combat?"

"I have seen the training exercises of the Royal Knights from time to time, but never before have I witnessed such a display. You are truly remarkable, Lady Urbosa!"

"It's as though Chief Kukase chose your escort wisely."

"N-no! I didn't mean... I merely wanted to... at no point did it..." The word tripped over one another as they fell from her lips, and Marina paused to compose herself, clasping her hands against her chest. "I merely meant that I have never seen such elegance."

"Elegance is secondary to efficiency."

"Is it not possible to appreciate both?" And, for the first time since they met, Marina smiled. "Particularly when they can be found in the same person?"

Urbosa had been no stranger to compliments. Yet something about Marina's earnest words, coupled with her impossibly luminous smile, sparked a jumble of feelings in her. Pride. Frustration. Confusion. And, most vexing of all, warmth from her cheeks to the tips of her ears that had nothing to do with the desert sun.

She had no time to sort any of it out and instead spun around with a huff.

"Appreciation can wait. We need to reach the safehouse before nightfall."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Leading the way conveniently gave Urbosa an excuse to not look at Marina and reflect on how this bewildering journey began.

* * *

_Twenty four._

Urbosa began her day before the sun, running laps around Gerudo Town in the last whispers of the frigid night. She'd been looking forward to this day for some time, ever since Tevat issued the challenge.

The mere thought of her fellow trainee made Urbosa ball her hands into fists. It wasn't just that Tevat's skill approached or perhaps even surpassed her own. She'd beaten even a handful of seasoned warriors in duels, and the whole of Gerudo Town respected her skill. The problem lay in the fact that the staff was only her second best weapon. No one could match Tevat's mouth.

_Twenty five._

Just words. For months, Urbosa reminded herself that Tevat's frequent barbs meant nothing. But they lingered in her mind as she lay in bed each night. Then one week ago, Tevat went to the one place that Urbosa could never forgive. Master Osoni broke up the fight that followed and begrudgingly agreed to the duel. A sparring match, she stressed. Nothing more.

Urbosa agreed to the terms, comfortable in the knowledge that accidents happened. A slip of the foot could lead a strike to go high. That would provide another solution to the problem.

_Twenty six._

Words would prove much harder if Urbosa broke her jaw.

She ran fifty laps in total, then she reentered the city. A few of the guards and shopkeepers nodded as she made her way to the training grounds. Master Osoni asked them to keep the match a secret, which meant everyone in Gerudo Town knew. A few of the younger trainees gave her a thumbs-up as she walked past. She hadn't been the only victim of Tevat's words, and a good portion of the populace looked forward to her teaching Tevat a lesson.

That certainly accounted for the number of neophytes and full-fledged warriors who lined the walls of the training ground. No sign of Tevat yet, but that hardly surprised Urbosa. She loved to make a grand entrance and would hardly make an exception for this duel.

Master Osoni stood alone in the center of the room, a pair of staffs with padded tips in either hand. She shook her head as Urbosa approached.

"Please tell me you're not going to try and talk me out of this again, Master."

"You're as obstinate as a hungry sand seal, and Tevat's just as bad. Maybe it's for the better than the two of you get this out of your systems. The Gerudo will be stronger when you learn to work together."

"That will require her to learn to hold her tongue. Thankfully, that's a lesson I plan to impart today."

Osoni tried not to smile.

The sounds of feet against pavement echoed through the hall and Urbosa spun around. Yet it wasn't Tevat who burst through the entrance. Instead, a young Gerudo child skidded to a stop, short of breath and with a look of mild panic. Urbosa recognized her as one of the Chief's pages.

"Lady Urbosa," she wheezed. "Chief Kukase requests your presence."

A groan echoed through the room, and Urbosa turned to Osoni.

"I thought she knew about the duel and approved of it."

"I thought so too," Osoni grunted. "But I wouldn't keep her waiting."

It was remarkable how such a small settlement could feel so massive and difficult to traverse when she'd been summoned to an audience. She cycled through the list of reasons for the summons, none of them particularly pleasant. Chief Kukase wasn't in the habit of summoning one of her charges, and never with such urgency. She paused long enough to steel her nerves before she entered the throne room. She'd no sooner crossed the threshold when a voice rang out.

"Ah, Urbosa. Thank you for joining us."

Chief Kukase always knew when someone entered the room and always greeted them by name. An impressive feat, given the red sash that covered most of her face. Underneath lay scars of a Yiga Clan ambush in her youth, an attack she alone survived. The battle robbed her of sight but strengthened her like steel in the forge. Even in her advanced years, she cut an imposing figure on the throne.

Urbosa dropped to one knee. "I came as soon as the page reached me, Chief Kukase."

"I expected nothing less from you," she said, her voice like fall leaves crackling underfoot. "I understand you have an important affair to attend to today, but we have received an unexpected visitor. All the way from the Kingdom of Hyrule, no less."

She gestured to the side and only now did Urbosa notice the young woman in the room. Undeniably Hylian, her pale complexion and delicate features reminded her of a statue. Not the proud lines and hard angles of Gerudo artwork, but the softer pieces carved of marble that the Kingdom preferred. With her dark hair in a long pleat that fell across one shoulder and the flowing white and gold robe she was drowning in, Urbosa could have imagined her at the center of an elaborate fountain.

That robe. _Hylians must fear practicality more than any beast._

"I thank you for your audience, Chief Kukase. Lady Urbosa." Rather than bend the knee, she bowed with such a flourish that Urbosa expected her to introduce herself as a traveling performer. But no. As it turned out, that would have been better. "My name is Sister Marina of the Holy Order of Hylia."

Heroines above, a priestess. That explained the overwrought clothing, the stiff mannerisms, and the aura of pious indignation that rolled off her like a waterfall. Eyes the color of polished larimar darted around the room, never lingering on one thing for long. What offended her the most, Urbosa wondered. The open air design? The tributes to the Seven Heroines? The scandalously exposed skin of the Gerudo themselves?

" _Saa'vaq_ , Sister Marina," is all she said, coupled with a slight bow. She greeted her more for Chief Kukase's sake than the visitor. She'd felt the sting of the Chief's rebuke more than once. More than any other Gerudo, perhaps. That meant she wouldn't hesitate to teach another lesson if she showed even a hint of disrespect to their guest.

"Thank you for the hospitality, both of you." She clutched her hands together. Though she kept her back ramrod straight, her legs looked like coiled springs. "I have come here in the hopes of securing safe passage to the western Gerudo Desert, and assistance in my journey if that is possible."

Kukase leaned forward. "An escort for a member of the Order? Is that not the purview of the kingdom's knights?"

"The knights are not in a position to assist the order at this time, particularly not in such an... esoteric matter." She looked briefly to the ground. "I made my way here through the good graces of a merchant caravan, but they had no business in the deep desert, nor did they wish to venture further into it."

"Then they are wise. Tell me, what does the Order seek in our lands?"

"During a survey of historical documents, I learned of a curious shrine at the far western edge of the desert. There is precious little information about this shrine in our records, so I wanted to visit and compile as much information as I can to present to Queen Zelda."

Kukase steepled her fingers together. "An errand for the Queen, then?"

"Not on her orders." Sister Marina paused. "Nor with her authorization."

"On your own initiative then. Interesting." Kukase stretched out the last word, and even the guards in the room took notice. Urbosa redoubled her focus on the priestess. Something didn't sit right with the chief.

"I understand I am asking a great deal from you on such short notice. And I come here aware that relations between the Holy Order of Hylia and the Gerudo have not always been pleasant."

"Nonsense," the chief replied. "True, some of your finest scholars and most revered leaders have called up blasphemers and heretics. One tract even calls us, if I recall correctly, the capricious spawn of the darkness itself. But the Order has always been polite when offering such condemnations."

The priestess winced at the words and bowed her head. "I understand if that history makes you unwilling to help. But not all of us believe in the more radical leanings of our faith, and I do not make this request lightly. Surely you have felt it as well. The long-dormant darkness has started to stir, and I fear it will soon cast a shadow across all of Hyrule."

"You speak of the Calamity."

"Indeed. I fear its power is spreading, and we are woefully unprepared for its return."

"Doesn't the Queen wield the Golden Power?"

"Yes, though no one has emerged to wield the sword that seals the darkness, and there is as of yet no female heir to the throne to inherit the power from her. And even with those on our side, legends tell of a frightful battle against the Calamity. Even the smallest advantage might save lives. I believe this shrine holds secrets that would benefit both the Order and the Gerudo."

"You might have a point, but that still leaves the matter of the journey itself. Travel across the dunes is far from easy, you know. In fact, the desert often declines to return what it has taken from us. You might find yourself in its embrace far longer than you expect. Are you willing to take such a risk? Based on a hunch?"

"If it allows me to be of service to the Queen, then I would do so gladly.

"The Queen." The priestess likely didn't notice the way Kukase curled her finger ever so slightly. A message to Urbosa to take note of those words. But why call her attention to such facts? Urbosa started to get a sinking feeling.

"For my Queen and for Hyrule, and all those who live in it. I do not fear the journey."

"You may live to rue those words, child. But I believe our interests align."

Only then did it all come together for Urbosa, seconds before Chief Kukase spoke the words aloud.

"This is why I've summoned you, Urbosa. I'd like you to accompany Sister Marina on her mission, as a gesture of goodwill to our Hylian friends and an example to the Order that we are not all we claim they are."

"If it's your will, Chief Kukase."

"It is indeed." Her head tilted to one side. "I believe you'll be able to make certain her eyes are pointed in the right direction."

_Ah_ , Urbosa thought.

"I will do just as you have asked."

"Excellent. If this shrine truly lies at the edge of the desert, it would behoove your to stock up on supplies. Such errands will delay you, so I'd recommend you wait until morning to set out. I also believe you should travel by foot, as the molduga have been more active these past few months. Sand seals would draw them right to you. You'll have to spend at least one night in one of our bunkers, but I believe safety is the utmost concern here. Unless you have an objection, Sister Marina?"

"I defer to your expertise in these matters."

"Very well. Urbosa can give you a brief tour around Gerudo Town, and I will make arrangements for your sleeping quarters this evening. Urbosa is one of my finest charges, so I have no doubt she will keep you safe."

"You have my gratitude, Chief Kukase. May the Goddess's light shine upon you all."

Kukase chuckled. "Light always shines brightly in the desert, child. For now, I ask you to merely enjoy your hospitality."

The priestess bowed as Urbosa dropped to one knee once again before the pair left the throne room.

As they moved into the central courtyard, Urbosa took a moment to study the priestess who'd just become her responsibility. She'd transformed as soon as they stepped outside, the stiff mannerisms and perfect posture replaced with nervous energy. Robbed of her pious self-satisfaction, she reminded Urbosa of a sand seal pup just weaned from her mother. During the audience, she assumed Marina at least a decade her elder. However, in the light, they looked to be almost the same age.

It felt suspicious even without Chief Kukase's warning. She couldn't understand why a Yiga Clan spy would pass up a golden opportunity to strike down the Gerudo Chief in such close quarters. Well, Chief Kukase still struck fear into enemies. Perhaps she wanted to assume Urbosa's identity, to make certain the strike couldn't be counted. But unless the Yiga had taken acting lessons in the last few months, she felt too genuine to be an enemy in disguise.

But she also remembered the subtle signs of nervousness that seeped through as she spoke to the chief. She'd not told the truth, or at least not the whole story. Sister Marina was hiding something, and Chief Kukase had tasked her with teasing out the answer to that riddle.

"Um." Marina struggled mightily to meet Urbosa's gaze. "Um. Might I... ask you a question, Lady Urbosa?"

"Just Urbosa. And this isn't the cloister. Speak what's on your mind."

"Oh. Um. Yes! Of course!" I was wondering... when Chief Kukase mentioned supplies..."

"You've taken a vow of poverty and can't afford them?"

"N-no! Not at all! I merely wanted to know what we needed."

Urbosa's lips were a straight line. "The sort of supplies one needs for a long journey."

"Ah, yes. Yes, of course!" She bit her lower lip, the tips of two fingers demurely pressing against one another. "And um, those supplies would be...?"

" _Sa'oten!_ Have you ever been outside of your cloister before?"

Marina straightened her shoulders and puffed out her chest. "Many times! In fact, I'll have you know that I am often tasked with venturing into town with grave responsibilities."

"Such as?"

Marina deflated. "Relaying vital messages! And... um... picking up food as well."

"And the journey to get there?"

"...the cloister is at the edge of Castle Town."

"I assume then, the merchants took care of your every need on the journey here?"

"They were quite pious."

_Or they wanted to impress a beautiful woman,_ Urbosa thought. It was a miracle she'd made it this far.

"Very well," Urbosa said. "I will handle selecting our supplies. But there is one other piece of business I need to attend to afterward."

"What sort of business?"

"A noble pursuit, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. That's like... a lot of headcanons packed into one story, huh? 
> 
> I've been wanting to explore the relationship between Urbosa and Zelda's mother for some time, and I finally decided to just crack my knuckles and sit down and put it all together. I love Urbosa as a character and I thought it would be a lot of fun to also explore her formative years. It's fun to get into her head and to explore more of the world the Gerudo live in. Feedback and constructive criticism are, as always, welcome! It's always a little daunting to introduce a canon character that we know so little about and I really wanted to put Urbosa and Marina at odds in the beginning.


End file.
